1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field biochemical engineering, and particularly to a method for cleaning a reclaimed water reuse device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most frequently used methods of physical cleaning include backwash and aeration. These methods need to be performed frequently and thus may influence the filtering process. During backwash, permeation through the membrane is stopped momentarily. Air or water flows through the membranes in a reverse direction to physically dislodge solids off of the membranes. During aeration, bubbles are produced in the tank water below the membranes. As the bubbles rise, they agitate or scrub the membranes and thereby dislodge some solids while creating an air lift effect and circulation of the tank water to carry the solids away from the membranes. The physical cleaning requires a large amount of aeration and energy, long cleaning time, and features comparatively poor cleaning quality.
Chemical cleaning is typically performed by removing membrane modules from the MBRs, and then immersing the membrane modules into a chemical solution. The chemical cleaning process may be complex and time-consuming.